No sabes lo difícil que es ser universitario
by Stropoofen
Summary: [Drabble] ¿Qué tan difícil podrá ser llegar a la universidad en un deportivo rojo conducido por el gran escritor Usami Akihiko? Misaki siempre trata de huir de aquellas caricias que profanan cada vez más su "inocente" cuerpo. Por más que lo niegue, a él le agrada sentirse rodeado de aquellos cálidos brazos.


Eran las nueve de la mañana o, por lo menos, así lo marcaba el reloj que se encontraba colgando en una de las paredes del -ridículamente grande- penthouse que poseía el gran escritor, Usami Akihiko.

Allí, dentro de ese mismo lugar, yacía un moreno de ojos verdes sentado sobre un sofá de color rosa mientras leía un libro que, posiblemente, le surtiría la información necesaria para pasar el examen que tendría dentro de unos días. Jamás imaginó que la vida de un universitario fuera tan complicada…

Dio un resoplido, cansado; tiró el libro en el sofá y dobló su cuello hacia atrás, observando el techo. Hace dos horas aproximadamente, había desayunado con Usagi-San, el cual se veía muy cansado. Para su suerte -o quizás no- le quedaba más trabajo y debía volver a su cuarto para terminar su manuscrito; si tenía un poco más de suerte, podría irse a la universidad con tranquilidad, sin antes haber sido despojado de una pequeña parte de su integridad física gracias a aquellas caricias indebidas que le proporcionaba el mayor… de solo acordarse se sonrojaba notablemente.

Enderezó su cuello y parpadeó con pesadez, demonios… sí que estaba cansado, ¿en serio debía ir a la universidad? Miró el reloj, se notaba una pizca de nerviosismo en cada acción que realizaba. Aún faltaba unas horas para salir de la casa con una excusa que fuera lo suficientemente buena para dejar al escritor convencido de que era necesario que Misaki saliera del edificio y se alejase de él. Prefería ir a la universidad, no quería seguir siendo… ultrajado, sí, eso era, ultrajado.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse, estaba seguro que esa era la puerta del cuarto de Usagi-San, y eso significaba que estaría de mal humor y más cansado que en el desayuno. Quizás podría lavar la ropa y mantenerse en movimiento, así él se cansaría de perseguirlo y no le haría nada… ¿a quién engañaba? Jamás se cansa de andar tras él, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil evitar esos toqueteos?

Con su mano diestra, la cual, ya estaba temblorosa, tomó el libro que había tirado anteriormente sobre el sofá; lo abrió y rápidamente se dispuso a "leerlo".

—Está interesante el libro que lees, ¿no es así, Misaki? —El mayor se escuchaba cansado… pero aún tenía la suficiente energía para hablarle al chico.

—¡Cla-claro que sí! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Empezó a reírse nerviosamente. A ese punto ya se hacía difícil ocultar las ganas de salir corriendo del lugar. Estaba seguro que se le notaba desde Okinawa.

—Quizás porque está al revés —articuló el mayor mientras sonreía de una manera triunfante. Misaki solo esbozó un pequeño grito y tiró el libro hacia un lado del sofá; el pobre estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

El mayor no desperdició la oportunidad y se acercó casi corriendo al moreno. Al acercarse lo suficiente a él tomó su mentón y lo elevó para así proceder a besarlo. El más bajo trataba de liberarse del beso pero, antes que eso sucediera, Usami logró rodearlo con sus brazos. Al final terminó separándose lentamente.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta que estás nervioso? Lo has estado desde el desayuno —susurraba el escritor cerca del oído de Misaki—. Siempre me provocas y nunca te das cuenta. Estoy empezando a pensar que lo haces a propósito. —Procedió a morder su oreja con suavidad, haciendo que el castaño ahogara un gemido.

—No hago n-nada… ¡suéltame, pervertido! —Él sabía que por más que tratara de zafarse no lograría nada… solo incitarlo a que jugara más con su cuerpo. Siempre decía que lo odiaba pero, vamos, los dos sabían muy bien que a él no lo le gustaba, ¡le encantaba! Pero jamás lo aceptaría, eso sí que no.

—Aún nos queda tiempo, faltan cinco para las diez… me hace falta más Misaki —susurraba Usami mientras trataba de quitarle la franela a toda costa pero, rayos, el chico era tan testarudo. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a abrazarlo con calidez, el castaño empezó a calmarse… aquella calidez lo hacía relajarse por completo.

—Usagi-San… —murmuró el universitario, aunque ya se había calmado un poco aún tenía aquella sensación de querer huir lejos de allí. Sin darse cuenta Usami se había acercado a su oído.

—Dame más Misaki. —Al terminar de susurrar esto, Usami tomó con fuerza a Misaki y lo cargó sobre su hombro izquierdo—. Aún tengo energía. —Subió las escaleras con lentitud y abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cerró tras sí y tiro con poca fuerza al menor sobre la cama.

—¡Usagi-San! ¡Me harás llegar tarde a la universidad!

—Te llevaré en mi deportivo rojo, no habrá problema. —Ya se había posicionado sobre el menor y había comenzado a besarle el cuello. El castaño se retorcía y soltaba algunos quejidos… y así pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana y, para la mala suerte de Misaki, tuvo que llegar de nuevo en aquel lujoso coche a la universidad.

Si que ser universitario es difícil…


End file.
